Oppa Inaba Style
by JaguaraValentineHunter
Summary: Noticing their leader acting strangely, Naoto as well, the rest of the Investigation Team follows. Sweet and funny. NaotoxYu Narukami fluff


**Oppa Inaba Style**

**By: JaguaraValentineHunter**

**Pairing: MC x Naoto Shirogane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted materials I use herein. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, I make NO money off of this fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: I recently discovered Gangnam Style and I like the beat. Enjoy this little ficlet that popped into my brain as I listened to the song, and I changed the lyrics to fit. Just listen to the song as you read the lyrics I wrote. Enjoy! ~JVH~**

"_DING DOOONG!"_ The bell that marked the end of yet another school day at Yasogami High School sounded and startled all of the Investigation Squad aside from their young leader, Yu Narukami. He pressed play on his ipod and put the headphones into his ears, upping the volume to maximum, and walking out of the classroom he shared with Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, and Yukiko Amagi, lost in the music he was listening to. Soon after his odd departure, the younger three members of their ragtag group entered the classroom he vacated, all confused at the lack of his presence. "Uhhh, where's Yu-Senpai, Yosuke-Senpai?" asked Kanji Tatsumi, who rarely speaks as is. "He turned on his ipod and walked out listening to something. We don't know what, though." replied Yosuke.

"Senpai has been acting strangely since Tuesday. Naoto-kun, he hangs out with you the most, do you know what may be upsetting him?" asked Rise Kujikawa as she turned to the ace detective with a concerned smile on her face. To everyone's shock, the usually quiet young woman was bright red and stuttering as she replied swiftly, "I-I do, I will go ask him right away... B-bye!" and ran from the room faster than a Cheetah. "Snrrrk... What was THAT all about?" Yukiko asked as she burst out laughing. "Oh, Yukiko, you have the strangest sense of humor..." muttered Chie.

It was a mutual decision to follow the pair that departed so strangely, so the group tailed them after calling Nanako-chan to ask if she knew where "Big Bro" was. _"He is prolly by the riverbank of the Samegawa River. He seems all blushy lately if I mention Big Sister Naoto.. I wonder why. Please tell me if you guys find out why."_ she had answered when Teddie had called after the group picked him up from Junes. "Come to think of it, ever since SEEING Naoto on March 16th, he has been acting strangely.." Yosuke mused. "Nanako-chan called Naoto-kun "Big Sister" right?" Rise asked Teddie. "That's right! Senpai seems more comfy around Nao-chan!" answered the bubbly blonde Shadow-turned humanesque boy.

After picking up some snacks from the Shirioku Store, the group silently headed towards the Samegawa area and hid behind some trees a good enough distance away from the pair they knew would be there when they arrived. They were shocked as they witnessed their young leader blush and stutter as he removed the headphones from his ipod Touch and they heard a song begin to play. They were even more taken aback by him beginning to sing and dance to said music.

_Oppa Inaba Style  
Inaba Style_

_Ever since I met you I knew you were special,_

_You had a flair that I couldn't resist_

_An air that drew me to you_

_Like a moth unto a flame_

_You are always on my mind_

_Making me smile and strive to be a better man_

_I truly fell in love with you at first sight_

_I will never love another  
_

Yosuke nodded in confirmation of his suspicions with a small smile on his face. He had figured it out simply because Yukiko, Rise, and Chie all had feelings for his best friend, who has given them places in permanent "Friend Zone" but acted all giddy and happy around Naoto.

_I will protect you from all harm_

_Even becoming a detective _

_To be worthy of you_

_To be beside you always_

_Taking down the criminals together_

_Oppa Inaba Style  
Inaba Style  
Op op op op oppa Inaba Style  
Inaba Style  
Op op op op oppa Inaba Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppa Inaba Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Naoto flushed pink as he called her a sexy lady, shocked and shy at the same time by Yu's mucular, lean form dancing as he sang to her.

_I love fighting Shadows with you beside me_

_You are the most precious person to me_

_Never worry about losing me_

_I am stuck to you like super glue_

Naoto's eyes widened. They had just become boyfriend and girlfriend last month, so she hadn't expected this in any way, shape, or form. She smiled as Yu continued his singing and dancing.

_Even a goddess couldn't tear my eyes from you_

_You have my heart and soul within your grasp_

_I would be forever happy if I held yours in return  
Please be mine forever, Naoto Shirogane_

_Please allow me to make you as happy as you make me_

_I promise you will never regret_

_Allowing me to prove my worthiness_

_For you are a Princess_

_Rarer than any Diamond_

_No greater gift will I ever receive  
_

By this time, Naoto's face had gone a shade of red that even surpassed the color of Yukiko's sweater. She was shocked that Yu felt so strongly about her, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant so she watched and listened to him dance and sing his everything to her.

_Oppa Inaba Style  
Inaba Style  
Op op op op oppa Inaba Style  
Inaba Style  
Op op op op oppa Inaba Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppa Inaba Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Ever since we met I've loved you_  
_Baby baby I'm glad you're a woman_  
_I love how you dress and how you act_  
_Baby baby we make a perfect match_  
_You know what I'm saying_

She did, of course, as she too felt the same way towards him, and only him. She was glad he was a man, HER man and that she was born female. She watched as he sang the rest of his song and smiled.

_Oppa Inaba Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppa Inaba Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Oppa Inaba Style_

When he finished, he got onto one knee and asked: "Will you honor me by becoming my wife, Naoto Shirogane?" Naoto's soft pale blue eyes widened as she blushed red and smiled as she answered him: "Yes, I will, Yu. I love you." Yu beamed proudly as he placed the Diamond Engagement ring that he had made for on her ring finger, and picked her up, smiling as he kissed her happily and said: "I love you more Naoto." They both took a moment as he set her down to admire how her ring reflected the soft sunlight of the setting sun that peeked through the fog and clouds, then walked off, hand in hand, oblivious to the world around them, smiling happily.

The eavesdroppers were left gaping with confusion as the pair disappeared from view and earshot. "Dude, they just got ENGAGED! Man are they lucky!" Yosuke said, shock and envy lacing his voice. All the girls stomped away, jealousy and envy for Naoto apparent upon their faces. Teddie dragged Yosuke away as he ran to catch up with the angry girls he adored so much, Kanji following in a shocked stupor, calling Nanako to tell her what happened.

_**Author's Note: This takes place during the main game of Persona 4. Yes, I know he never proposed in it, but hey, this is my story. I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it^^ Read and Review please^^ ~JVH~**_


End file.
